harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Nowości na Harry Potter Wiki/@comment-46.204.68.63-20130825171430/@comment-4933953-20140404113756
Rachel Vix napisał(a): Tu nie chodzi o miłość, tylko o swoje racje. My myślimy, że Snape był dobrym, odważnym człowiekiem. Bo jak zły człowiek może kochać? Czytaliście "Wichrowe Wzgórza"? Heathcliff był po prostu zły (o wiele gorszy od Severusa), ale w momentach, kiedy mówił o swojej niezniszczalnej miłości do Katy, która go odrzuciła, wydawał się dobry. To tak jakby promienie słońca przedarły się przez chmury, choć na chwilę. Wiem, że ta książka to całkiem inna kategoria niż "Harry Potter", ale miłości obu tych bohaterów są do siebie podobne. Severus jest o wiele, wiele lepszy od Heathcliff'a. Ja wiem, że Severus ma swoje złe strony, i potrafię przyznać rację niektórym faktom. Ale teraz wasza kolej, obrońcy Huncwotów. Przyznajcie, że jednak wasi ulubieńcy znęcali się nad Severusem. Nie zawsze postępowali sprawiedliwie. I nie zawsze kierowali się mądrością. JA NIE CHCĘ WYWOŁYWAĆ KŁÓTNI!!! Nie chcę prowokować pewnego użytkownika, (Scraggy) który jak widać ma bardzo ciekawy język i bardzo nadużywa przekleństw. Nie o to mi chodzi. Po porostu mamy różne zdania... Jakbyś nie zauważyła, to używam cenzury. Denerwuje mnie jak ktoś taki jak ty robi z Huncwotów okrutnych tyranów, bo w dzieciństwie DOKUCZALI "biednemu" Snape'owi. Przy czym oczywiście nie liczy się to, że się zmienili - ich dzieciństwo wszystko przekreśla, nie? Za to wszystkie złe czyny Severuska wymazuje fakt, że poleciał do Dumbledore'a, gdy dowiedział się czyje dziecko skazał na śmierć, co nie? Jeszcze raz powtarzam - HUNCWOCI NIE ZNĘCALI SIĘ NAD SNAPE'EM! Nie myl znęcania z dokuczaniem. Robili mu głupie żarty, to fakt, ale nie znęcali się! Poza tym nie wierzę, że Snape nigdy nic nie zrobił Huncwotom bez powodu. On nie był pokrzywdzonym chłopczykiem. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja wolałabym zadawać się z chłopcami, którzy mają gdzieś regulamin, robią głupie żarty i lubią być w centrum zainteresowania (choć oczywiście powiedziałabym im co sądzę o ich zachowaniu) niż z chłopcem, który zna czarną magię lepiej niż niejeden dorosły i wymyśla zaklęcie, które może zabić jeśli nie otrzyma się pomocy. O zadawaniu się z przyszłymi mordercami nie wspomnę. Ten twój cudowny Snape niby tak kochał Lily, ale nie potrafił zrezygnować z zadawania się Averym i Nottem, chociaż tyle razy go prosiła. James potrafił się dla niej zmienić. Oczywiście nie mówię, że jeśli Snape przestał zadawać się z przyszłymi śmierciożercami, to jego przyjaźń z Lily by przetrwała (według mnie ona nie miała prawa bytu i prędzej czy później musiała się skończyć), ale może trwałaby dłużej (kto wie, może nawet by jakoś przetrwała do końca). Oczywiście nie byłoby z tego nic więcej, bo Lily jeśli już, to kochała Snape'a jak brata, nie mężczyznę. Jednak myślę, że James (i co za tym idzie i jego przyjaciele) mógłby go tolerować (nie lubić), jeśli byłby przyjacielem jego ukochanej. Zaraz tu się pojawi argument, że powieszenie Snape'a za kostki, publiczne pokazanie jego gaci i zaatakowanie Chłoszczyszczeniem, to znęcanie się, więc mówię - to nie było znęcanie się. Zrobili ewidentne świństwo, niewątpliwie przesadzili, ale to nie było znęcanie się, tylko jednorazowy wybryk. Syriusz sam powiedział Harry'emu, że się tego wstydzi. To był jednorazowy incydent. Który zresztą pomógł Lily uświadomić, że nie warto dalej ciągnąć przyjaźni ze Snape'em - no sorry, ona JAKO JEDYNA staje w jego obronie, a on nazywa ją szlamą? I jeszcze oczekuje, że mu wybaczy? Co do sytuacji z Lupinem-wilkołakiem. Oczywiście jest to ewidentne wścibianie nosa w nieswoje sprawy, Snape sam się o to prosił. Poza tym, no sorry - szkolny wróg mówi mu, żeby poszedł do Bijącej Wierzby, a on potulnie idzie? Nie ma swojego rozumu czy co? W obu tych incydentach Huncwoci nie zdawali sobie do końca sprawy z konsekwencji. Oni byli tylko głupimi nastolatkami, a Snape jako dorosły, będąc w pełni świadomy swoich czynów, skazał na śmierć niewinne maleństwo. Nawiążę jeszcze do zachowania Snape'a wobec uczniów. Nie było mu miło jak traktowali go Huncwoci, co jednak nie przeszkodziło mu poniżać Harry'ego, którego jedyną winą było to, że fizycznie był podobny do swojego ojca. Albo nad Neville'em, który zawinił tylko tym, ze to jego mogła dotyczyć przepowiednia (o czym on sam nigdy się nie dowiedział). Dla innych Gryfonów aniołkiem też nie był i zapewne gnębił też Puchonów i Krukonów. Nie rób drugiemu co tobie niemiłe. Widać to przysłowie jest obce Severusowi. I żeby nie było - zgadzam się z tym, że on był najdzielniejszym człowiekiem jakiego znał Harry, zrobił wiele dla Zakonu, Dumbledore'a i samego Harry'ego, ale nie był bohaterem. To, co robił, to była tylko jego pokuta. Więc nie przedstawiaj go tutaj jako wielkiego bohatera, bo on nim nie był. Inni też zrobili dużo dla Zakonu, dla "większego dobra" - powiedziałabym nawet, że nie mniej (jeśli nie więcej) od Snape'a. Tak nawiasem mówiąc, to nie podoba mi się to, że w IŚ Jo zrobiła z niego ofiarę losu. No sorry, jak to wygląda - biedny, pokrzywdzony chłopczyk, nad którym znęcał się ojciec, potem stał się obiektem drwin i żartów szkolnej bandy i do tego utracona (z jego winy) przyjaźń i nieszczęśliwa miłość, bo jego ukochana wolała jego wroga. Jak dla mnie to wygląda tak, jakby Jo celowo chciała zmusić nas do współczucia Snape'owi. No cóż, ja mu nie współczuję. Sam sobie zgotował taki los.